


Marry Me

by kasia99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x22 post-ep, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, forgive the shortness of this, my babies are enagaged, so im fixing it, we were robbed of the rest of that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasia99/pseuds/kasia99
Summary: "Marry me."Had Maggie heard right? Was Alex really asking? With a thousand thoughts a second racing through her mind, she said the only thing her brain could come up with. She needed to make sure.orthe continuation of the proposal scene





	Marry Me

"Marry me."

Had Maggie heard right? Was Alex really asking? With a thousand thoughts a second racing through her mind, she said the only thing her brain could come up with. She needed to make sure.

"Excuse me?" Great, she thought, way to spook Alex.

Alex, understanding the disbelief and surprise in Maggie's voice, repeated herself. She put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes, trying to convey all the love she felt for her. 

"Seriously. Marry me. Please?"

Speechless and unable to keep the smile off her face, Maggie stared at Alex. Overwhelmed with the love she felt for her girlfriend, she wanted to scream "yes, yes a million times yes". But her brain and mouth were not cooperating. So instead she pulled Alex closer by her elbow and pressed their lips together. She tried to pour all her love for the other woman into the kiss. 

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Alex, with her eyes still closed, whispered, “So?” Her heart was hammering in her chest, both out of fear of rejection and the excitement that Maggie would say yes.

Maggie pulled back and waited for Alex to open her eyes and look at her, which she did after a few seconds. 

“Yes.” Maggie took a deep breath. “Yes, I’ll marry you. I –“

Before Maggie could say anything else, she was being picked up off the ground and kissed senseless. Both of them grinned into the kiss, tears falling down their cheeks. 

They separated, breathing heavily and stared at each other. Alex rested her hand on Maggie’s cheek, gently wiping the tears with her thumb. Maggie leaned into the soft touch. 

“Did you just say…” started Alex.

“Yes,” agreed Maggie.

“So now we’re…”

“Engaged.”

“We’re engaged?” It came out more like a question than a statement, but Alex couldn’t believe what was happening. Maggie just agreed to spend the rest of their lives together. Gosh, how Alex loved that thought. 

“We’re engaged, Danvers.” Maggie couldn’t keep the smile of her face. 

So many things had happened the last few days. So much horror, pain and tragedy. But here they were together. Both with their fair share of bruises and trauma. But both safe and alive. Both happy and so in love. Neither of them had expected the day to end like this. Alex definitely hadn’t planned this, but it just felt so right. 

Maggie stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward to whisper in Alex’s ear.

“Take me home, Alex.”

Alex grabbed her girlfriend’s, no her fiancée’s, hand and headed out of the DEO.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't leave that scene without a good ending, so here. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. Find me on tumblr @alexdxmnvers


End file.
